The Box
by Agami Starwind
Summary: Well it has some people that you dont know in it. dont worrie you will see Ryoko and Tenchi soon!@
1. Default Chapter

The Box  
  
by: Agami Starwind  
Notes: I do not own any of teh people from Tenchi muyo or Outlaw star.   
  
  
Once there was a girl named Agami, but she was just not any girl, she was a   
god child that ould one day be a goddise. But her mouther Washu was not alould to   
417have children. None of the goddise were alould to have children. The one reason was  
goddise coudent have children. The way that she did was, well lets just not get into   
that. Washu had one choice. She had to leave her little girl and give her to an humen.  
She whanted her chiled to live. She left them with the Tomsons. A nice little normal   
familey. So she dicided that one day she would get her daughter and see her agian   
and introduse her into the goddise world.  
  
  
RINGGGGGGGG! RINGGGGGGGG! The sound of an alam clock when off when Agami hit   
it with her hand. She yawned. She hated school days. she got up got dressed and whent  
to look at herself. She look at her self a frown hit her face. She was not normal like  
her familey was. She had bright pink hair and Amber cat eyes. She was taller then the  
outher girls and was more beautiful. Even though she was beautiful she couldent stan   
the way that she was NOT normal.   
  
"Well i guess another normal day." she said to herself  
  
she walked into the kichen. There was her normal brouther and normal sister with brown   
hair  
and brown eyes. Normal hight and beauty.   
  
"hello everyone!" she said  
"Hello Agami sit down lets eat breakfast." said her mom sarah  
"Mom how did you come up with Agami's name? Its pretty weird" said her brouther John  
"Shut up doface" said Agami to her little brouther.   
" Yeah why?" said her unger sister Jessica  
"Would you two shut yup!" Agami said  
"Agami! Wach your languge! John Jessica I came with Agamis name by what i think she   
should be called! Now you two stop being mean to your sister!" said Mom  
"haha!" said Agami  
" And as for you Agami you better get going or your going to be late for your bus!"   
said Mom  
Agami looked at the clock, and said  
"Gotta go laterz!"  
Agami ran to the bus stop. Then got on and daydreamed all the way to school. She   
though  
Well after this its bye bye to school! haha! 3 more months! she though Agami was on her last   
year of high school. When she arived she saw a funny looking boy. The age of 17. For   
some  
reson she looked at him. She saw that he was being pick on by bullies. She ran to them and  
said" leave this boy alone!"   
"oh yeah ad what are you going to do about it!" teh bullie said  
" I will fight you if you dont let him go!"Agami said  
The bullie look at her and said " your a girl you cant hurt me."   
With that Agami was so mad that she punched him and kicked him in the knee.   
"Any  
thing else?" she said sweetly  
The bullie ran away. Ashamed that he got beaten up by a girl. Agami help the boy up  
and said  
" Are you ok?"  
  
  
" Yes thank you for saving me from those bullies. I'm Tenchi Masaki, Who are you?"  
Said Tenchi   
" I"m Agami Tomson" she said  
" Agami.. That sounds so fimilar.. But Tomson are you shure thats your last name are   
you adoped?  
  
Agami Thought for a moment. Was she? She had never asked her parents. She dident  
know that Tenchi  
was asking her a ton of questions wale she was thinking.  
  
"Agami... Agami are you ok?" Tenchi said  
  
"Oh sorry tenchi i was thinking abot something. Why do you think i'm adoped?" She said  
  
" Umm.. well i know someone who says your name.. well alot! But she sayd her last   
name is   
Halabuki." said Tenchi  
  
" Oh can i speak to this friend of yours?" Agami said  
  
" Well i haveta ask her she dosent go to this school." Tenchi said  
  
" Oh ok. But i have one question." Agami said  
  
" Ok" he said  
  
" Why did thoses bullies beat you up for?" Agami said  
  
"Beacuse i have to many girls that what to date me and their jellois" Tenchi said   
  
Then Tenchi ran off. Agami thought to herself. Tenchi huh..  
***  
The rest of the day she whet to school. Had some boreing tests and was daydreaming.  
  
****  
Agami ran up to the bus. She shoudent be running because she got an F on her   
English  
test. So she stoped and got on teh bus still day dreaming. Really thats all she ever   
did was day dream. She just   
whated to go home go to sleep and wake up and see if she could see this friend of   
Tenchis. But Then she thought what if i am addpoped. I'd better ask my parents.  
  
Then the bus came to a stop meaning that it was time for her to get off.  
She ran inside to go talk to her mom Sarah. She found her mom talking to a wonmen with   
red red hair. Then she came in and said  
" Mom who are you talking to?"  
Her mouther got up and gave Agami a hug. Meaning that something was wrong.  
  
" Mom whats wrong?" Agami said  
" Agami sweetey this is Washu Halabuki your......" He Mom Sarah said  
" My what?" Agami said  
Her mouther coudent say it so...  
" Hello Miss. Washu. Umm can you help me and tel me what my moms trying to say. Oh   
i'm sorry and   
my name is Agami Tomson." Agami said  
  
Miss Washu just said  
" Your name is not Agami tomson its Agami Halabuki" She said with no worry.  
  
" what you mean i'm addoped mom.?" Agami said  
  
" Yes. I'm sorry we dident tell you but we just couldent. We were going to tell   
you when you turned 18.  
Thats when Washu said that she would take you back. BUt she has come earley.."   
Mom said  
  
but washu inturped her.   
" you are a goddess Agami and you are also my Daughter. i'm telling you teh truth.   
I left you  
with teh Tomsons becasue they seamed liek nice pople and would take care of you and   
they did  
did." She said  
" But why dident i stay with you why dident you keep me?" Agami said  
" because I am a goddess to and goddess are not sapost to marrie." she said  
***********************************************************************  
Ok its the author talking so did you like it. sorry it was short but i working on a  
new chapter. My stupid computer wont let  
me make it longer then this:(! Well please but i review! Ok TTFN( tata for now!) 


	2. A sad goodbye

The Box   
Chapter 2: A new world and a sad goodbye  
  
" Agami you must ceom with me. Live you life as a goddess. Agami you are not mortle!   
You are my darghter and I wont lose you agian!" Washu said  
  
" OK i will go" Agami said to Washu  
" Mom you have been the best mom i will ever have, but i must live my life as a goddess   
not a humen. I will see all of you agian. I promise." Agami said to her Mom Sarah  
" Come back Agami" Her Mom sarah said  
" Lets go" Washu said to her daughter  
With that they walked out of the house. Then Washu puled out a small silver  
box from her pocket. A huge pink star appered. Washu walked threw it. Agami though she  
would do the same and she did. Before she knew it she was in a living room.  
" TENCHI TENCHI! Washu yelled  
  
" Yes little Washu, oh your not little rigth now sorry." Said Tenchi  
" Oh yeah" Washu snaped her fingers and she becasme little about teh age of 12  
" ok now tenchi remember my child Agami?" Washu asked  
" Yeah. I saw a girl that had the same name as her at school today" Tenchi said  
" Well guess what i brang her back!" Washu said  
Then Washu showed Tenchi Agami  
" Hey! Thats the girl i saw at school today!" Tenchi said  
" Yup! Remember that guess room that is empty up-stares? Well she is going to stay in   
that!" Washu said  
" Mom, i dont have any closes to wear." Agami said  
" Washu puled out two gems. These are what every god or goddess has. This can mae you   
fly( Same things as Ryoko) and you can change into any closes you what!" Washu said  
  
Agami prayed that she would have differant clouses then a pink dress with  
a leather brown cape coverd it. Its look great on her.  
  
" You will learn how to fly an do outher things tomorow." Washu said  
"OK what am i going to do for teh rest of the day?" Agami said  
" Why dont you talk to your sister ryoko. She is Very much like you." Washu said  
" Ok were is she?" Asked Agami  
" Were ever tenchi is." Washu said  
" Tenncchhhhiiiii!!!!" said ryoko   
Ryoko went over and hold him lunch was ready.   
" Did Sasami cook extra?" Asked Tenchi  
" Not that i know of why?" Asked Ryoko  
" Becasue we have a new person in this house hold!" Washu said  
" Hello Ryoko I"m Agami. As Washu said to me i'm your sister!" Agami said  
" Agami can we talk?" said washu  
" Shure i dont see a reason why not." Agami said  
" agami you are leaveing when i get your powers to work i'm going to show you to tokimi.  
washu said  
" Ok then" said Agami  
" Well lets eat i'm starved!" Washu said   
Then they went into teh kichen.   
" Everyone we have an new member in teh house hold! Her name is Agami!  
" Hello Agami" Said Ayeka and everyone else.  
" Hello" Agami repiled  
*******************************  
ok its teh author speeking i dont like the way i introduced Agami to you so i'm going to  
wrap this up with a Ryoko and tenchi romance ok. Maybe you will see some of my fics that will have  
ryoko and tenchi romance too. so in outher words Agami got her powers. Now lets get to Ayeak  
and Ryoko in anouther fic. sorry! this is teh end.  
*********************************  
  
THE END! 


End file.
